1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential apparatus for vehicles.
2. Related Art
A differential apparatus for vehicles having a bevel gear differential mechanism is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. 6-144040 and 7-305754.
These differential apparatuses include an input member to which rotational drive power is input from outside the apparatus, output gears outputting rotational drive power outside the apparatus, a bevel gear that permits the output gears to differentially rotate while meshing therewith, so as to distribute rotational drive power from the input member to the output gears, and a difference limiter controlling the difference between the output gears, wherein an actuation member is provided for switching the difference limiter on an off.
The input member is formed in the shape of a container, in which are housed and supported the output gears, the bevel gear, and the difference limiter and a driving member therefor, and end parts of axles are inserted thereinto and joined to corresponding axle engaging parts of the output gears. The insertion length of each axle is dependent on the vehicle specifications, and a change in a basic model of the input member serving as a container bearing member acts to drive up the cost.
Given the above, one approach is to separate the difference limiting mechanism, providing a plurality of difference limiting parts, and to adjust the arrangement of the output gears and the bevel gear along the axial direction of the axle, so as to enable sharing of a container model.
This makes it necessary to limit an increase in the number of component parts and the weight of the apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a differential apparatus for vehicles, wherein when arrangement of a plurality of difference limiters, output gears, and a bevel gear in the axial direction of a vehicle axle is done to achieve sharing of a container model, it is possible to effectively limit an increase in the number of component parts and the weight of the apparatus.
An aspect of the present invention that achieves this object is a differential apparatus including an input member having a first supporting part and a second supporting part mutually spaced apart and joined at a container wall part, a first output gear and a second output gear housed within the input member, a first difference limiter and a second difference limiter interposed between the first output gear and the first supporting part and between the second output gear and the second supporting part, respectively, a drive member that operatively links the first and second difference limiters, and an access path to an axle engaging part of at least one of the first and second output gears, provided through the drive member and the container wall part of the input member.
According to this aspect, sharing of the drive member reduces the number of parts, and the opening up of the access path reduces the weight of the apparatus. A part of the apparatus that includes the first supporting part, the first output gear, and the first difference limiter, and another part of the apparatus that includes the second supporting part, the second output gear and the second difference limiter can be disposed separately, with the bevel gear in between, so that a part of the apparatus including the drive member and container wall part of the input member can be extended between those parts of the apparatus for the provision of an access path. It therefore is possible, without changing a basic model of the input member, to adjust dimensions for each part of the apparatus, thereby achieving a high degree of design flexibility, and freedom of selection of additional functions. Furthermore, because of the existence of the access path, ease of assembly is improved. Additionally, because there is little restriction with regard to the direction of transmission of forces of the various parts of the apparatus, it is possible to establish an appropriate transmission direction which, used in combination with an appropriate added function, enables effective distribution of torque.